


Working with the Captain

by dianapowerslit



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24447727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dianapowerslit/pseuds/dianapowerslit
Summary: What happens when you have a sex dream about Captain America?  Nothing, unless Steve Rogers is your co-worker and then it's a problem.  Joanie is just trying to be a good attorney and take care of the Avengers when a single-night's dream makes everything get a little crazy.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

Joanie was new to this whole SHIELD thing, but working as an attorney/fixer was nothing new for her. She was actually pretty good at it. That’s what made Phil Coulson notice her to begin with, and from there it was all history leading up to now where she sat in a room surrounded by the Avengers discussing how they needed to perhaps tone things down just a little bit in certain areas. 

This wasn’t the first conversation she had with them, and presumably wouldn’t be the last. It was the first time she met with them after her particularly steamy sex dream starring a certain Captain that sat at the other end of the table, though.

“So, listen Joanie, what’s the upshot here because we need to get back to work.” Tony spoke up first rolling his eyes.

“Well, essentially, I need those of you who are let’s saying enjoying the perks of being Avengers outside of work to tone it down. For instance, maybe we could not turn into Iron Man in exchange for coffees. It’s just honestly becoming a nightmare because then it looks like you are demanding bribes or something in exchange for the work you are doing.” Joanie tried to be polite, but Tony was the worst of the bunch when it came to this, followed closely by Hawkeye and Loki. The backlash had been a nightmare though, and then Joanie had to make special arrangements just to avoid any legal battles ensuing over who the Avengers officially endorsed for coffee for god’s sake.

“What? That was merely a gesture, not…” Tony started to speak.

“Oh Come on man….you are so full of yourself. You don’t see me hulking out when I get a bad drink.” Bruce chimed in and then a flurry started as everyone seemed to hop on board the blaming each other train.

“Guys…Guys!” A voice of reason rang out from the other end of the table. “Dial it down. I think Joanie has a point. We aren’t in this for the fame or glory right? So, let’s just understand that Joanie is trying to keep us from these problems.” He smiled at her and suddenly as she looked up at him Joanie only saw those beautifully built shoulders hugged by a seemingly normal t-shirt. It took her right back to be wrapped up in those arms as his lips trailed down her neck. “Joanie?”

“What, oh I’m sorry…” She had daydreamed somehow and now they were all staring at her.

“I asked if it was okay if we all just promised to act normally when we were in public and not working.” Those blue eyes bored through her and she couldn’t help but be captured.

“Of course, that would be great.” She smiled back at him and heard a few grumbles before she stood up. “Well, that’s all I had I’ll leave you to your business.” She closed her notepad and slid it into her briefcase before standing and heading for the door to the large conference room.

Her chest was flushed as Joanie made her way out the door and started down the hallway. 

“Hey, Joanie…wait up.” A familiar voice called from behind her and she froze. Oh God, he knew didn’t he? He saw her face and knew and now she was going to be horribly embarrassed.

“Yes, Captain?” She turned.

“I thought I told you to call me Steve.”

“Sorry, Steve. What’s wrong?” She was a little flustered as she spoke.

“Nothing. I just wanted you to know that we do appreciate your work here, even though I know you get a lot of grief from the others.” He smiled at her and those damn blue eyes took her breath away.

“Oh, thank you Cap…I mean Steve.” He had her by several inches even with her heels on and now he was impossibly close and she started to remember how in her dream he had pulled her up off the floor so that their lips could be intertwined easily. Her cheeks flushed.

“Is something wrong?” He was so sweet as he asked and her heart nearly stopped.

“No, no of course not.”

“Okay, because that’s the second time you looked at me funny.”

“I’m sorry, I guess I’m still tripped by the whole frozen in time and thawed thing and I just can’t imagine the world you left and then waking up here.” Yeah sure, that was part of it. And then the whole you railed me last night until I exploded screaming your name.

“Oh, yea I guess those guys have heard all my stories. You know if you wanted to ask me questions about it, we can get a coffee after work or something. I think that’s what people do now right?”

“Yes, that definitely is. I think I would like that actually.”

“I have to confess I am a little lost with the whole lawyer thing too. I didn’t exactly know many in my time and now, well you seem to be involved in everything. Maybe I could bug you with questions about your job too. I mean I don’t even understand why someone would sue us over Tony not paying for his coffee.” Steve smiled at her and she couldn’t help but focus on those lips and think about how they felt in her mind locked with hers as her tongue slipped effortlessly past them.

“Sure that would be great, as a friend thing, of course.” Joanie had to make sure he understood that.

“Swell. I don’t have many friends outside of these guys and it would be good if we got to know each other since I’m sort of the head of this group.”

“Alright then, well I’ll see you after work. Just come by my office and we’ll go from there. I know a great place down the street that’s pretty private.”

“Okay, thanks.” And with those words he turned and walked back into the conference room. Joanie made her way directly to her office and forced herself to work. She couldn’t believe that she was having coffee with Captain America; I mean who would? As an attorney she was level-headed and could be rational, but with him she felt like a little school girl all over again and it made her crazy. So, now the only logical thing to do would be to force herself to work and then she would be in full lawyer mindset when she met him. 

****************************  
The good news was the afternoon of working helped her get resituated in her brain. The bad news was he was still incredibly hot as he sat across from her in the dimly lit coffee shop sipping on what he called a girlie sounding latte. They had been here for nearly two hours sharing stories from a long forgotten era. Steve was more than willing to share any information he could and Joanie was fascinated. In turn, he seemed fascinated with her. She talked about how she became an attorney and her work leading up to joining SHIELD and it all seemed fine. In fact, Joanie was pretty proud that she had kept herself professional and not even flirted once.

“So, this is supposed to taste a little burnt?” He asked it with a tilt of his head and she smiled at him.

“Yes, it’s a crème brulee latte. Haven’t you ever had crème brulee?” He was so adorable as he sat there puzzled looking down at the large white cup with such wonder.

“No, definitely haven’t had that one yet. I guess there’s a lot I haven’t indulged in now that I’ve woken up.”

“Really? I mean you’ve been to restaurants right? It’s only the most decadent dessert and perfect for sharing with any date.”

“Oh, well I haven’t been on many of those either.”

“Why not? I mean you’re gorgeous I’m sure girls ask you out all the time.” She looked up suddenly and her face fell. How did this go from friendly talk where she was being professional to this where she had just called him gorgeous? Shit. Shit. Shit. This was not supposed to be the way it went.

“Oh my, you’re making me blush. I guess it’s pretty hard for me to connect with anyone here because I just don’t know so much about this world. I’m learning, but I suppose I’m still pretty young and people my age in this time are much more worldly than I ever was.” Her heart broke for him suddenly. Sure it was fun to pick his brain about his youth and olden times to her, but the reality was he was plucked from his time and thrust into this modern world. Women now were way more forward than any he would have known.

“You’ve talked about the special woman you fought with in the 40s though, surely…..”

“Peggy? Oh Peggy and I didn’t date per se although she was quite forward for that time.” He smiled a little.

“Oh I thought the two of you had a relationship.”

“Well, we did, but in war you don’t really date.” He seemed distant for a second as he smiled.

“Sorry, I’m sure you miss her.”

“I do, yes, but you know you remind me a lot of her.” His eyes met hers and dare she say she saw a twinkle.

“Really? From what I’ve heard she was a pretty incredible woman. I suppose I’m flattered that I remind you of her.”

“She was incredible and so are you. Plus, well, you’re beautiful just like she was.” His words had her paralyzed for a moment as he looked at her. Did Steve feel something for her too? What did she feel for him? Did she just want to sleep with him? Was it more than that?

“Well thank you. You don’t have to flatter me though.”

“I’m just being honest Joanie, and if I’m really honest I wish this was more than just a cup of coffee with a friend.” His hand reached across the table and he placed it on her wrist delicately. Her body responded instantly with her temperature increasing. God, he was such a beautiful man and as he sat there giving her that devastating look she was completely captured.

“Steve, I should really go home. I mean I have work early tomorrow and well maybe this was a mistake.” She got nervous and ran, that’s what you were supposed to do - run right? You weren’t supposed to go out for coffee with the hot guy from work that starred in your sex dreams. No, and you certainly weren’t supposed to encourage awkward work place romances that were probably going to fail.

“Oh, of course, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable. Can I walk you home at least?” She only lived a few blocks away, but of course it was through a not so great neighborhood. Joanie reasoned with herself for a moment, and came up with the obvious - if anyone is going to walk you home so you feel safe it would be Captain America. So, why not – as purely a logical thing. Of course, there was Uber, but why pollute the environment when you can walk? 

They strode slowly down the blocks in silence and Joanie felt calm and safe. This man beside her would never let anything happen, and somehow she knew she could trust him. Perhaps it was those devastating blue eyes or maybe it was how he always seemed to stick up for her at meetings. Then again, it could all be her imagination, but something made her trust him.

“This is me.” She stopped at the older brick steps and paused as he stood there.

“Are you okay then? For the night?” He looked at her and she wondered if she should push things or just leave them here and see what happened. Her logical mind screamed to say goodnight and go inside, perhaps forget this had ever happened. But, her curiosity just had to get the better of her right then.

“I think so, but can I ask you something? It’s sort of personal, but I just...”

“You can ask me anything Joanie, but if it’s personal should I come upstairs first?” He shouldn’t, no, because then if she asked her personal question it could lead to a lot more and Joanie knew better. Only one other time had she dated someone at work and it was a catastrophe. 

“Shit, maybe I should just ask you some other time.” She shook her head and turned.

“There I go again, I guess I have trouble reading women these days still. Anyways, have a good…”

“What? What do you mean?”

“I mean when you said it was something personal I thought perhaps it was you flirting with me.”

“Oh, I guess it might have been taken that way, but um…I…. What if I just ask and then we don’t have to make assumptions and there won’t be any games or anything and then I won’t ask any follow-up questions or anything like that.” She had to know, and he already thought she was flirting. Well, technically she was but it was curiosity right?

“Alright ask me Joanie.”

“Well, I was just wondering, you said Peggy and you had a relationship, but you never got married. So, I guess I was just curious if well it made a difference back then as far as if she was judged or anything because of it.”

“Joanie, are you asking if we were intimate?”

“Shit, I think I am. Because I was just thinking that nowadays it wouldn’t be a big deal, but somehow in the way you said relationship and then that look I figured you two might have. And then my brain just started turning and I thought oh god what if Captain America is a virgin because he’s from back then and was frozen and now he doesn’t really date and….” 

“I thought polite ladies didn’t ask things like that.” Her heart sped up as she looked up into his eyes. Oh God, she totally just asked that out loud. 

“I’m sorry I was just curious and when you said earlier you hadn’t really dated since the unfreezing thing, well…. I feel like an idiot Steve and I’m sorry. It’s really none of my business. I guess I was just wondering if you were judging me because I’m definitely not a virgin. And, oh God none of this makes any sense but after that stupid dream my brain just won’t stop.”

“Joanie, I don’t have much experience with women, but I’m not a virgin if that’s what you’re asking. Peggy and I were in love and we were physical together. If you think I’ll judge you for being with other people, then you are definitely wrong.”

“No I don’t and now I’m going to shut up and go inside so I can hide until morning when I’ll have to be totally embarrassed to see you again.” She turned around and walked a few steps up towards the front door of the building.

“Wait, can I ask you something?” Steve’s voice stopped and she paused as she inserted the key.

“Um, sure I suppose I owe you that.”

“What was your dream about?”

“Promise you won’t make fun of me or make me feel any worse than I already do?”

“Definitely.”

“I dreamt about being with you.”

Steve took a few purposeful strides up to Joanie and wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her tightly against him. His hand was so warm on her stomach and she just wanted to melt into him. She turned quickly and found herself caught up in his beautiful blue eyes.

“Joanie do you mean kissing me, because I’d really like to kiss you right now.” He was a breath away from it and nearly her height as he stood a few steps down.

Joanie stopped thinking then and just acted. Her logical mind shut off and she just glanced between those beautiful red lips and those startling eyes. Her movements slowed and she leaned into him tilting her head ever so slightly and before she knew it their lips met. It should have been just a peck, a sweet kiss to start something, but Joanie was on fire with just the touch of him. 

Her arms flew around Steve’s neck and she kissed him again and again, refusing to break contact. A moan escaped her throat as she felt his other hand snake around her and she licked along his lower lip prompting him to open up for her. Steve complied and Joanie prodded her tongue inside taking in the hot, wet feel of Steve Rogers. 

They kissed as if no one was watching, which was decidedly not the case as the door to her building opened slightly.

“Do you two mind? We kind of need to get by.” A gruff older couple emerged as Joanie took a step down, her mouth breaking from Steve’s. She was flushed and stunned for a moment as they both watched the other couple leaving.

“Wowsa, is that what you dreamed about? Because wowsa.” Steve’s face was flushed as he looked at her. She unlaced her arms and let them drop to her sides. 

“Not exactly, but I’ll second that wow. But, Steve you should go, coming upstairs tonight would definitely be a bad idea. I mean we work together.”

“Alright, well I’ll um see you at work tomorrow I suppose.”


	2. Ch. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Should she?

They didn’t see each other though, perhaps it was because Joanie was avoiding him desperately or maybe it was just that she had no reason to contact the team for a change. All she knew was that the awkwardness would subside, eventually. Although kissing him was definitely not the way to make that happen. 

That plan of avoidance and waiting would have worked too, but she hadn’t figured on Steve getting overly curious and enlisting Tony Stark’s help. 

“Come in, it’s open.” Joanie never really locked her door unless she was with someone. And, she was visited frequently by people with questions or some problem that the Avengers were causing that she would have to solve. Being assigned to damage control surrounding them definitely required her to work harder than any of her prior jobs.

“Joanie, hey how are you?” Tony Stark walked in, wearing casual clothes and looking just a little awkward. She sighed, knowing it was going to be a new problem to solve.

“I’m fine Mr. Stark, what can I do for you?” She asked a simple question as the playboy put on his huge grin and took a seat at her desk.

“Well, you see we are having a little problem in training and I think I found the root cause. So, I thought I would come up and chat with you before things got worse.” He was skirting something and she didn’t like it. The last time that happened he was trying to import some piece for a weapon and it required about 300 hours of her time to make it happen and he complained the whole time about the delay.

“Cut to the chase please. What exactly is going on and what do you need me to do about it?” 

“Ah, well Cap has been quite a bit distracted for the past few days, so he and I had a little chitty chat today and turns out it’s because he feels like maybe he misunderstood some things the other night.”

“What? Oh God he did not tell you about us having coffee.” You put your head down in your folded arms on your desk. The last thing you needed was Tony Stark involved in your non-affair with Steve.

“Oh he did; in fact, he was under the impression that he might have taken things a little far when apparently he kissed you afterwards. Now, tell me this dream you had about him and being together, that was what we in this century call a sex dream right?”

“That’s enough Tony. It’s none of your business.”

“Well, it is because when the Cap is distracted the whole team doesn’t train well and that’s definitely my business. So, the fact that he thinks you dreamt about dating and I had to explain to him that you probably had a sex dream which was making you uncomfortable was really just to make him feel better. However, your avoiding him for the last few days is wearing on him. So, I’m here to figure out exactly what is going on.”

“Nothing is going on. You want to know, fine. I had a sex dream about Steve and then we had coffee and we kissed. It was mutual and everything, but I just think it’s a bad idea for anything to happen between us. But I’m not avoiding him.”

“Okay, so you know I married my assistant right? And, work things happen here like all the time. It’s just part of being a tight team and dealing with the crap we have to. Anyways, I’m not saying that anything is going to happen between you, but I am saying you need to talk to Cap and figure it out.”

“Can you just tell him it’s a bad idea and we need to move on?”

“Nope, not going to happen. You see I think it is a very good idea and given the eyes you’ve been making at him since you started here, I think it’s inevitable. So, why don’t you just get over it and bump uglies with the old guy?”

“Jesus Tony, you can be so crass.”

“Uh yea, but you know it’s true. Anyways, look, the guy is still young, despite his actual age. And, he doesn’t really get how women work now, so just at least talk to him so he can get his head back in the game.”

“Fine, where is he right now?”

“He’s downstairs in the gym alone.”

“Alright I’ll go talk to him, but do us both a favor and keep your mouth shut for once. Neither one of us needs this getting out to everyone.”

“I suppose I could do that. Just don’t break the big guy’s heart huh?”

“None of your business, Tony.” Joanie walked out of the office heading towards the elevators as Tony walked the opposite way, probably heading over to bother someone else on the floor.

By the time she reached the gym, she had her mind made up. Joanie was going to tell Steve exactly what she should have that night. She had to explain that workplace romances never worked and despite how amazingly good it was to kiss him – and it was- she couldn’t do anything more. She was completely ready and then she opened the gym door and walked inside.

Steve was working out alone alright. He was punching a bag across the room. His hair was completely drenched with sweat that ran down his chest making his white t-shirt nearly gossamer as she stared in fascination. His shorts hung low on his hips revealing the perfect abs that came to a V and went down to that place she was not supposed to think about right now. Every muscle rippled as he hit the bag another time before he saw her.

“Joanie?” Steve stopped and worked on pulling off his gloves as she forced herself to walk over to where he was. Her mind was almost blank as she got there, instead going back to seeing him in her dream, sweaty just like this and breathing just as heavy as he hovered above her pounding relentlessly inside of her as she moaned below him.

“Um hi.” It was all she could muster and now she felt like an idiot.

“Hi.” Steve looked at her with his face flushed and was silent too.

“Sorry. I just, I’m here because I talked to Tony and….”

“Oh man, I’m going to kill him.” Steve’s face scrunched in anger as he stormed off towards the locker rooms.  
“Wait, Steve. Don’t...”

“What?”

“Look, I know he probably wasn’t supposed to talk to me, but truth is he was just trying to help. I guess I’ve been kind of avoiding you, and well I shouldn’t have.”

“Then why are you? Is it because you had a sex dream about me?”

“Shit. Kind of. I guess I just didn’t know what to say to you.”

“You know I thought I understood enough to know that when two people are attracted to each other they go out, they get to know each other and see where things go from there.”

“You’re right. Normal people do that, but you’re not exactly a normal person.”

“Why? Is it because I’m inexperienced? You know I may have only made love to one woman, but that doesn’t mean I’m some naïve little kid. And it certainly doesn’t mean that I’m not willing to learn. And besides, it shouldn’t matter how many people either of us have been with, especially if we’re just getting to know each other.”

“Oh Steve, you’re right. I just don’t even know if it’s a good idea that we date. I mean we work together, what if it doesn’t go well?”

“Then it doesn’t go well and we move on. But, Joanie, what if it does go well? Maybe it’s worth the risk.”

“You think?” She smiled at him and gazed up from her spot on the floor that had become fascinating as she avoided his eyes.

“I do.” He walked up to her and she couldn’t help but raise her eyes to his. The man was gorgeous and she could smell his deodorant and aftershave as he stood there all sweaty before her. It was all Steve all around her invading every one of her senses and Joanie was enraptured.

“But, Steve you should know that that dream, well it doesn’t mean we have to move fast or anything. We could take things at whatever pace you wanted.”

“And if I wanted to…well take things a little quicker…then…” The heat between them built and Joanie was swept up in his strong arms and captured in a kiss that brought heat to her core immediately. His arms surrounded her and she molded to him in all his sweaty glory.

The two of them kissed without any pause, exploring each other’s mouths completely before they paused for breath and to look at each other.

“Jesus Joanie, you make me crazy the way you kiss.” Steve was out of breath as he held her.

“God, I know. You make me so wet. I could fuck you right here in this gym.” The words came out forcefully and she immediately realized that they might have been too much. Steve’s eyes grew wide as he stared back with no words.

“Oh. Um...I don’t know if that’s a good idea.”

“Shit. There I go again, I’m sorry I’m just used to…”

“Someone more experienced?” He smiled at her and sat her down on the floor. The door to the gym opened then and Bruce came in with Natasha by his side.

“Oh, sorry did we interrupt something?” Bruce asked first looking a little embarrassed.

“No, no. We were just talking.” Joanie pulled her arms from around Steve’s neck and started to straighten her clothes. “I should get back to work anyways. I have a few things to finish before I leave.” 

“Joanie.” Steve said her name and she paused as the other two found their way to machines nearby. “So you know, I wouldn’t have said no to trying that, but I would like our first time to be a little more private.”

Her eyes grew wide at his words and a blush crept into her cheeks. Joanie turned and walked away as she tried to contain her shock and thrill at hearing his words.

***************************  
Joanie smiled the rest of the day as she worked, especially since she still smelled a little like the man that had taken her breath away. The smile was still there as she packed up her things and headed out.

“I guess I came just in time.” The deep voice had her turning around instantly. There he stood; Steve Rogers, and now she had to figure out what was next.

“What do you mean?”

“Well, I was hoping to ask you out for dinner tonight, but then I realized I didn’t have your phone number and well Stark can’t exactly be trusted at this point.”

“Oh, I guess I never gave it to you. But, dinner tonight would be great. How about you give me an hour or so to go home and shower and then come by? You remember where I live right?” 

“I do and that sounds great. How about you pick the restaurant, maybe somewhere with crème brulee?”

“I will there’s a good place near my house. I’ll see you at let’s say 730?”

“I would love that Joanie.” And with those words he parted from her heading the other direction as she made her way towards the elevator to go home. 

The next hour and a half was a flurry as Joanie made sure she had the perfect dark red dress that made her green eyes pop. She washed her hair, and curled it just perfectly so it hung in waves down over her shoulders. A soft brush of lip gloss and she was off and ready to meet Steve.

As she came to the front door of her building, she caught sight of him. He wore a pair of black slacks and shiny black dress shoes. On top, he had on a sky blue long sleeve button down shirt. It all made him seem so perfect as he waited patiently. As he looked up and saw her, his eyes grew bright and she couldn’t help but return his smile.

“You look stunning. I hope I’m not underdressed.”

“No, not at all. You look good, really good.”

“Well, then show me this restaurant.”

From there the night was off and running. Joanie talked to Steve like an old friend. She felt like she had known him forever and was enamored with the way he talked. Things were “swell” and “neat” and his accent made the words sound sweet somehow. By the time they reached dessert, they were both speaking freely and Joanie had revealed so much of herself to Steve she couldn’t believe it. He had told her about his upbringing and how hard the war had been despite his obvious abilities. He talked about how his work with the Avengers gave him a purpose and he felt like he was really helping people. Joanie fell in love that night and her heart wouldn’t stop pounding as they finished off their crème brulee together.

Steve insisted on walking her home once more and after only a few minutes they found themselves at her doorway. Tonight, though, the thoughts of pushing this away and denying herself the chance at a relationship with Steve were gone and Joanie wanted it all; more than anything though, she wanted to make her dream a reality. All night watching Steve’s impossibly full lips move as he spoke had made her anticipate this moment, when she could finally kiss him again. 

“So, we’re here again.”

“Yea. Um, would you like to come up for a drink?”

“I’d love to if you’ll have me, but I don’t want to push if…”

“Come upstairs Steve.” Joanie smiled at him and he followed her up to her apartment. It was small, but then again she liked to save her money and it was really just Joanie. Steve walked in behind her and scanned the room as she plopped her purse down on the counter. 

“This is nice.”

“It’s not much, but it’s home and has been for a while. I like being in the City, so I guess I’m stuck with a small place unless I want to pay a fortune.” Joanie walked over to the small cabinet she kept all her alcohol in and opened it as he took stock of the place.

“I guess I thought a lawyer would have some huge loft somewhere. I mean I know I have a trust, so I ended up with a pretty nice size place, but it’s in Brooklyn.”

“I can afford more, but I just like to save up. It made sense to me to pay off law school loans and start a little fund so I could travel and eventually retire somewhere beautiful. Anyways, what are you drinking?”

“I’ll just have some whiskey if you have any. Tony got me hooked on drinking it with just a little ice. What’s in here?” She had pulled out the whiskey and had to stop and turn as the light came on behind her.

“Oh, that’s my bedroom.” Joanie poured a shot’s worth of her favorite bourbon into a glass before pouring one out for herself and then headed to the fridge for some ice.” After she put the ice into her glass, she suddenly realized that Steve had been in her bedroom for a little bit longer than it would take to look around. 

Suddenly, Joanie tried to rack her brain over what she may or may not have in there that was supposed to stay private. Nothing came to mind, so she decided it was safe to calmly walk in to see what had him captivated. When she went inside, she found Steve examining the small drawing tablet that she had on her nightstand. It was a habit of hers to draw at night before she slept. Somehow it brought her peace to put down whatever was floating in her mind. He was standing there staring at a sketch and Joanie smiled at first wondering what he was thinking about.

“Find something interesting?” Her brain wasn’t putting together which sketch he was looking at. After all, the last few nights she had merely drawn out skylines enjoying how the sunlight had hit the buildings next door as she had watched it from her roof.

“Did you draw these?” He didn’t look up as he spoke, but he did turn and she got a partial look at the sketch he was staring at. Then, she remembered and her eyes grew wide. The night after they kissed hadn’t been a skyline picture, it had been…Steve. And not just any picture of Steve, but a sketch of him naked lying across her bed with a sheet just draped over his legs. Joanie had completely forgotten about it, and now she was mortified.

“Um….oh God….sorry…just here let me put that away.” She dashed over trying to grasp at the sketchbook and Steve merely lifted it above his head, leaving her jumping up to try and get it.

“Nope. Not until you tell me if you drew it.” She relented and walked back over taking a large sip of her whiskey.

“Fine, yes okay. I drew it, and I’m sorry. It’s just what was in my head the night we….the night we kissed.” She blushed and waited for the obviously horrified expression on his face.

“So, you were thinking about me naked?” His cheeks erupted in a beautiful blush that made him seem so sweet.

“Maybe. Now, put my book down and come take your drink.” Steve turned and put the book back on the nightstand before stalking over to her with his head lowered to look down into her eyes. He took the drink she offered him and sipped it before leaning down and placing a soft kiss on her lips.

“I was thinking about you naked too. And your drawings are really good, except…well….” He paused and took another drink making her agonize for a few moments.

“Except what?” Her impatience got the better of her.

“Well Joanie, that picture of me is off in some very important details.” He put his drink down and started to undo the buttons on his shirt. Joanie’s heartbeat sped up two-fold as she stood inches from him taking in the movement of his hands.

Steve reached the last button and Joanie found herself riveted to the spot. He took a moment to unfasten each cuff as he continued to keep his eyes on her. Then he shrugged out of the shirt tossing it off to the side. The white undershirt he wore clung to him at every single edge of his toned chest and abdomen and when he untucked it she was practically drooling. Her panties were soaking as he pulled it up and over his head.

“You see I don’t have nearly as much chest hair as the man in your picture.” 

“Oh wow….Steve. I um…you’re right.” Her heart was nearly thudding through her chest as Joanie took in the gleaming skin before her. Sure she had seen him nearly topless earlier, but now in her room this held more meaning and it definitely had her attention more.

“Do you want me to show you what else is wrong with the picture, because I don’t mind posing for another one? Unless…”

Joanie was fighting every urge in her body right now. She didn’t want to touch him and make this dream that she’d definitely had before disappear, but here was Steve in all his glory and he was offering to strip down for her and pose nude. But, of course, the last thing she wanted to do was draw him.

Steve’s fingers went to his belt, unfastening it and pulling it off. Then, as her eyes tried not to fixate on his crotch, she watched as he undid the top button on his pants. 

“Wait. Steve wait. Listen you don’t have to rush or feel like we have to do anything tonight. I mean I know you’ve only been with one woman and….”

“Joanie you said that we could take things at whatever pace I wanted right?”

“Uh-huh.” Her mind was nearly blank as she tried to calm herself and not pounce on this literal god of a man before her.

“Well I think if I don’t kiss you soon I might just explode. And, with everything I do, I don’t know if there ever is a tomorrow, so I figure if we both want this as badly as I do. Well….”

“Fuck it, right? Then, at least take your shoes off before you throw me on the bed.” And with those words she let go. Joanie landed on Steve’s lips and he threw his arms around her pulling her up off the ground. He backed up, taking a seat on the bed as they devoured each other. She felt him struggle with his shoes before turning her so he hovered above her body.

“My god you’re so beautiful.” His mouth trailed across her cheek and sucked in her ear. Joanie raised her leg up and turned into Steve forcing him to move toward his side. His lips started a fevered trail along her jaw and then onto her neck as her fingers finished undoing his pants. She thrust them inside, seeking him out and gasped.

“Oh my...”

“Is everything okay?” Steve leaned up from work on her neck and took in her face even as his other cupped her ass gently. He was breathy as he spoke and she felt a new wash of heat come over her.

“You’re just much bigger than I…”

“I told you your picture was off.” Steve grinned broadly and let his hand slide down before it reached the edge of her dress. He planted a soft kiss and traced it back up her inner thigh before pulling back to stare into her face. Her hand slid out of his pants giving him all the access he needed as Steve’s hand continued all the way to her panty line. His fingers danced across her clothed sex and Joanie gasped again.

“Oh yes, please, touch me.” She panted the words out and stared into those blue eyes as Steve’s fingers maneuvered under her panties and grazed over her engorged clit. A moan escaped her lips as he rubbed her there.

“Oh Joanie, you feel so good.” Steve moaned the words as his eyelids dropped slightly. He was perfect as he looked at her with his lust blown pupils, and all she could do was take in how the movement of his fingers made her feel. Steve’s fingers found her entrance, and he hesitantly slid one inside making her gasp as his lips met hers once more. Call Steve anything you want, but inexperienced was not the word from the way he instantly found her g-spot. The man rocked his finger back and forth over it as Joanie groaned beneath him. His thumb slid easily upwards pressing onto her clit and her pleasure skyrocketed. 

“Oh Steve, yes. Please, don’t stop.” She was a mess beneath him, heading straight for an orgasm as the gorgeous man played her pussy like a fine tuned guitar. He leaned down breathing with her as she reached up grabbing into his hair.

“Am I doing okay for someone inexperienced?” He panted it out as he stared into her eyes.

“Uh- huh….I….oh Steve…I’m….oh God…I’m going to….UNH….UNH….OH STEVE!!!! And with her last words pleasure coursed through her body pulsing around the large man’s finger and she gripped onto his head before seizing his mouth with hers. She felt like she was glowing as she fell back down from the heavens connected to him.

“Wow. And just when I thought you couldn’t be any more beautiful.”

“Are you ready to add to your experience?” Joanie smiled at him pulling him down to her mouth as she slid her hands into the back of his pants peeling them down as far as she could.

“Definitely.” He seemed so young just then as his smile broadened. The two drifted apart as Joanie pulled her dress up and over her head tossing it carelessly off to the side. Steve shucked his pants and was back on her in an instant burying his mouth in her now exposed chest as he reached his hand around the back working on her bra clasp. 

The chirp of a phone rang out through the quiet room and they both froze. 

“I hope that was your phone.” Steve panted the thought out as he finally freed her breasts and shirked the bra off to the side. In another instant he was trailing kisses over her skin before reaching a hardened nipple to take into his mouth.

Three loud chirps rang out then from the floor and he groaned before pulling up in her arms to look at her face.

“I um….I have to get that.” Steve’s face was completely flushed as he rolled off of her bed and headed for his pants that had been tossed to the side. He pressed the button at the bottom and looked at the screen. “Shit. It’s Tony.” 

“Is everything okay?”

“He’s probably just calling to see how tonight went, but…well I sort of need to answer him in case….” He looked sweetly apologetic as Joanie sat up cradling her knees and watching the perfect specimen of a man with a rather large straining erection agonize over answering the phone.

“Go on answer it. I’m not upset. I understand Steve.” She smiled at him as he pressed a button on the phone and crossed his arm awkwardly over his chest. It was probably the first time he had to answer a work call in such an awkward situation.

“Hey Tony what’s going on?” 

“Ah, it’s not the best time why?”

“What? Um, okay, no I’ll be there just give me fifteen minutes. No we definitely need to check it out. Just let me get myself together.” He hung up the phone and ran a hand through his hair before turning to face her.

“You have to go to work now?” Joanie broke the stillness with her question.

“Yea, but Joanie I swear when I come back we are going to pick up right where we left off. I just… it’s sort of a really important lead we’re working on and the team needs me…” Steve had made his way back to the bed and was hovering above her as he spoke making her nerves tingle at just his proximity.

“It’s ok, I get it. Comes with dating Captain America. You have to go save the world sometimes. But, you did say fifteen minutes right?” She leaned up kissing him and let her hand trail down to grasp his cock through his briefs. 

Steve groaned and leaned back in capturing her mouth. Her fingers threaded up into his hair even as her strokes grew faster. The phone rang out a few more times and Steve let out a loud grumble before hopping up and starting to get dressed.

“You are a bad influence. But, I will come back to you I swear.” Steve finished dressing as Joanie watched and then he gave her one final kiss before heading for the door.

“Alright handsome. Just do us both a favor and come back with all your pieces.”

The door closed behind him, and Joanie was left to dream about Steve another night. And for two full weeks afterwards as she agonized while he was away.


	3. Ch. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve comes back from the mission and Joanie shows him how much he was missed.

“Steve?” She picked up the phone instantly when it showed his name. Joanie had her cell on her desk ever since he left just hoping for the call that he was back.

“Joanie, hey, we just got back and I wanted to see you. Are you busy right now?”

“I’m just working downstairs. Come on.”

“Perfect, I’ll be right there.” And with those words he hung up and Joanie was in the mirror checking her clothes. The last few weeks had been terrible. There was no way for him to communicate with her, so she was stuck with asking around how the mission was going, and not getting much in the way of answers. Now, with him here, her mind flooded with all the emotions from two weeks apart. 

“Come in, it’s open.” She spoke hesitantly as she stood up walking around the front of her desk when she heard the knock.

“Joanie?” He spoke quickly as he opened the door. She couldn’t help herself rushing over and springing into his arms. Their lips connected and she felt okay for the first time since he left that night. 

“Steve, I’m so glad you’re okay.”

“I can see that. Man, I missed you. I wish I could have called or something, but as soon as I got back….. I mean I didn’t even change.” She looked down to see that he still had on his suit from the waist down. On top, he just wore a simple white ribbed tank top, but still he looked every bit the incredible Captain America that took her breath away the first time she saw him.

“Steve, I….”

“What?” He smiled at her as she pulled back and caught her bottom lip in her teeth.

“You just look really good like this.” Joanie was excited. She had more than missed him, using that image of him framed in her window with a straining erection as material for her own solo sessions nearly every night had become her routine.

“Oh. What are you going to draw me again later?” The little boy with barely any experience was blushing, but the man that wanted her had dilated pupils, taking her in as she backed up towards the couch in her office.

“I just might have drawn you while you were away.”

“Did you get the details right this time?” He leaned in stealing another kiss and trailing down to her ear making her shiver.

“I don’t know. I might need a close up to make sure.” Joanie turned and pushed him down towards the couch, where he sat back heavily. She straddled him then and they resumed kissing.

“Joanie, wait. I….I don’t want our first time to be in your office.”

“What?”

“Call me old-fashioned, but I think we should take our time like we were that night and be in a bed. I want to make love to you our first time together like that.” He was breathy and Joanie’s body was screaming at her, but more than anything she wanted to show Steve how much she missed him.

“Well, then why don’t you just tell me where the zipper for these pants is.” 

“It’s actually a button, but it only responds to my finger, why?” 

“Undo the pants Steve and I’ll show you.” Joanie raised an eyebrow and kissed him. Steve pressed some gadget on his belt and suddenly his perfectly fitted pants slid open as if they had had a zipper and button the whole time. And there was all of Steve only hidden by form fitting blue briefs that stopped just onto the top of his thighs.

“I know you don’t have much experience, but has a girl ever….” She peeled down his briefs and found that Steve was already ready for her. His cock stood proud and stiff, larger than she had ever imagined with a perfectly mushroom shaped head already a dark shade of pink. His shaft was thick, and ended in a nice patch of light brown hair that matched his chest hair. Joanie grasped him at his base and gave it a lick from her hand to the tip.

“Uh…no….wowsa.” 

“Did you just say wowsa?” Joanie couldn’t help but smile before she leaned down to lick and kiss him thoroughly moistening his every inch and getting acquainted with the Captain the way she had wanted to for too long.

“Uh-huh. Oh Joanie, that’s…..”

“So, has a girl ever done this?”

“No, definitely not, but I like it.” He was panting already as she continued to bathe him with her tongue.

“Then you’re going to love this.” And with those words, Joanie moved his head down, angling it just so and took his first few inches into her mouth on her tongue.

“Oh God Joanie.” He almost yelled the words as he gripped onto the couch around him.

“Shhh!!!! Quiet, you don’t want everyone to hear you.” Then, Joanie remembered and jumped up running over to lock her door. Of all the times she didn’t want to be interrupted, it was when she literally had Steve’s dick in her mouth. 

When she returned, Joanie indulged herself completely taking as much of the large man into her as she could while letting her spit flow freely. It made it easy for her other hand to stroke the parts she couldn’t fit in. Steve was beside himself moaning above her and eventually clutching his hand over his mouth so that others wouldn’t hear. His chest heaved as he sat there amazed.

“Here, so I know how good it feels.” Joanie paused to take his hand placing it on her head as she went back to working on Steve. He caught on quickly threading his fingers into her hair to grip her scalp as she continued her up and down movement. His sudden tight grasp as she let her tongue graze up and down his shaft made her moan as she continued on him.

“Joanie…I’m…I’m going to go if you keep that up.” She stopped then and pulled off looking up at him.

“You’re going to leave?” She was puzzled for a second as she looked into the astonished face of Steve, who was definitely having his mind blown right now.

“No. Go…like ejaculate.” She giggled before taking a quick lick and making him gasp.

“The word is cum Captain, and that’s the idea.” She smiled again and buried herself with more fervor than ever. He was moaning and panting above her.

“Oh….Oh…..OH JOANIE!!!!” He let out a soft exclamation as a salty tang filled Joanie’s mouth. She swallowed greedily around him as he held onto her and breathed in puffs and pants. Joanie took all of him in willingly and took time to clean him afterwards before pulling herself up to straddle his legs once more. 

“I take it you liked that?” She asked him as he sat grinning in front of her.

“That was incredible. Can I do that to you too? Tony?”

“Um…yes, but you can’t call me Tony.” 

“Hang on a second.” Steve pushed a button on his earpiece and pulled it out of his ear.

“Sorry to interrupt Cap, but we’d love it if you came down to debrief before we all headed home to enjoy our evenings too.” Joanie’s eyes grew wide and she jumped up.

“Tony, how long have you been listening?”

“Well, since you never turned your Comm off, pretty much the whole time, but don’t worry I think a few of the team took their ear pieces out to give you some privacy.”

“OH MY GOD!!!!” Joanie mouthed the words and sat down in the chair across from the couch.

“Not me Captain Rogers…and tell the damsel it sounds like she did a fine job pleasuring you.” Thor’s voice came across the device and Joanie collapsed throwing her head into her hands.

“Uh yeah, so you want to debrief. I’ll be down in a minute, but I’m turning my Comm off now.”

“Okay, but please rebrief before you come down to debrief Cap.” Tony’s laugh got cut off as Steve pressed a button and set the earpiece down.

“I’m so sorry Joanie. I didn’t realize it was on.”

“It’s okay, now I’ll just be the laughing stock of the office. Great.” Her worst fear. As if it wouldn’t be bad enough when everyone found out they were dating, now this? Oh God, and just when she was making a good name for herself here. Joanie felt like such an idiot.

“Listen, I’ll talk to Tony and the team. And, I’ll message you later after work…just…don’t worry okay.” He pressed the button redoing his pants before he stood up and walked to her pulling Joanie to her feet.

“Steve...I…go to work and we’ll talk later.” 

“Alright, but just so you know I’m going be thinking about you. I’ve never had a dame make me as speechless as you do Joanie.” He smiled at her like a little boy again in the perfect way he always seemed to and Joanie didn’t even want to correct his use of the word dame. Somehow it was endearing.

****************************  
Steve got to the briefing room in the next few minutes to find himself surrounded by a room full of smiles.

“Alright, get it out of your system.”

“OH JOANIE!!!!” Bruce started first and laughed a little. The room burst out laughing as each team member seemed to make a joke about something they had overheard. Steve was thoroughly embarrassed within a few minutes.

“Now, if you are all done I have to ask if you to please not make her feel bad.” He was truly hoping to look to his new found comrades and find some support.

“Why should she feel bad dear friend? She was simply expressing her love for you in a most exuberant way.” Thor’s words made a deeper blush creep into Steve’s cheeks.

“What he means is, she shouldn’t feel bad and neither should you. You are both two consenting adults who clearly care about each other. There’s no reason Joanie should feel bad about doing anything with you.” Tony had a moment of maturity and clarity suddenly.

“I just don’t want her name sullied for doing things like that.” Steve was genuinely concerned for Joanie.

“Oh Steve, women today aren’t sullied. She’s probably more worried about it affecting her credibility here as a lawyer than anything.” Natasha chimed in and Steve wrestled with the words that she expressed.

“But, she’s amazing at her job, why would this do anything?” 

“Because as much as women are equal now and can be sexual without being married and all that, well there’s still some idiots that treat them as less than equal at work. Even if they are kick ass attorneys that have helped us out of more than one scrape.” Natasha made eye contact with Steve and his mind seemed to click it all in place.

“Which is why none of us will say anything about what we heard. And, the Comms were still on a restricted channel to only us, so not even Fury and Coulson were privy to your little dalliance. You got nothing to worry about from us Cap.” Tony patted him on the back and made his way around the table. “Alright then, let’s discuss what we picked up over there.” 

With those words the meeting went back to normal.


End file.
